My Loveless Haze
by third.wife
Summary: Tradução! Depois da Guerra, Weasleys e Malfoys realizam um sagrado ritual de união em matrimônio para encerrar uma dívida entre eles. Harry e uma certa garota sonserina não estão muito felizes com isso. [shortfic  HPPP]


**Título original**:_ My Loveless Haze._  
**Autor**: _The Wandmaker _  
**Resumo: **: _Depois da Guerra, Weasleys e Malfoys realizam um sagrado ritual de união em matrimônio para encerrar uma dívida entre eles. Harry e uma certa garota sonserina não estão muito felizes com isso. _  
**N/T: **_Mantive o nome da fic em inglês, porque, na boa, por mais que eu tenha tentado não consegui traduzi-lo de maneira satisfatória para o português o termo Loveless Haze. Ao pé da letra saí algo como "Neblina sem amor", mas no sentido é mais ou menos um tipo de Trevas/Neblina que vai "tampar" o amor, compreendem?! Fiquem com a fic._

_**My Loveless Haze **_

Ninguém acreditava que aquilo poderia ter acontecido tão rápido. Em um minuto, com sua cara de cobra cancerígena, Voldemort estava imponente, pronto para assumir o Mundo Bruxo Inteiro... e, no minuto seguinte, ele estava morto. Virou Pó. Evaporou. Foi buscar sua nem-tão-recompensadora recompensa divina. (De preferência, que ele esteja agora sofrendo infinitos tormentos no inferno usando um laço rosa rendado, e gastando sua Eternidade sendo pedicuro de Trasgos Montanheses.)

Ele foi morto (Surpresa, surpresa!) por Harry "Quatro Olhos" Potter. Não houve nenhuma carnificina, como o previsto. Nada de acontecer batalhas entre as forças das Trevas e da Luz. Isto aconteceu tão rapidamente que acabou antes de qualquer um saber o que aconteceu.

No fim, deu tudo certo. – como em alguma filmagem açucarada Holywoodiana Classe-B.

Por favor! Você acha que eu nunca vi um filme trouxa?

Pais puros sangue são tão mediocremente estúpidos. Primeiro, se eles querem que seus filhos repugnem entretenimento trouxa, então eles devem proibi-los de vê-lo. Quero dizer, honestamente! Porque não agitam uma bandeira vermelha na frente de um hipogrifo também?

De qualquer maneira, O-Garoto-Que-Salvou-o-Mundo-Novamente simplesmente destruiu o Lorde das Trevas com uma medíocre maldição. Foi algo tão simetricamente e ironicamente perfeito, você não acha? Quase 18 anos depois do dia que Voldemort usou a mesma maldição no bebê Potter, Potter retorna e a usa contra ele. As Esquisitonas logo comemoraram a vitória compondo sua imortal canção: _"Avada-Kevadra Back-At-Ya!"_

O efeito colateral do poderoso lançamento da Maldição da Morte levou Potter a uma longa semana de coma. Ele não teve nenhuma idéia a respeito das delirantes celebrações, das danças nas ruas de Hogsmead ou de sua fresquíssima premiação com uma Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe. Potter teve seu nome cogitado como próximo Ministro, Chefe Da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, ou até mesmo como Diretor de Hogwarts. O Mundo Bruxo inteiro estava embrulhado pra presente num pacote brilhante aos seus pés. Porém, inocente, ele dormia.

Sete dias se passaram e Harry Potter acordou para descobrir que o amor de sua vida estava agora comprometido com Draco Malfoy. E nas noites de tempestade, costuma-se dizer que ainda podem se ouvir os gritos e as maldições ecoando pelos corredores do St. Mungo's.

"INFERNO! VOCÊ ESTÁ ZOMBANDO DE MIM?"

"Acalme-se, cara."

"O que, por maldições sangrentas, faz você estupidamente esperar que eu me acalme, Ron? Você me disse que sua irmã irá casar com aquele seboso pedaço de merda Malfoy? Minha garota! Vocês ficaram malucos?"

Weasley e Lupin tiveram que conter fisicamente o jovem herói.

Depois de uma pequena pausa. "O que aconteceu? Só me digam!"

"Eu sinto tanto, pequeno." Lupin disse tranquilamente. Harry já tinha sofrido tanto. Ele merecia o melhor. E o lobisomem odiava isso. Droga! Não era nada justo. "Assim que Voldemort caiu, Narcisa Malfoy invocou "In Verto"

O "Meus Filius In verto" ou "Meu filho para você", era um dos atos mais sagrados de acordo no Mundo Bruxo. Era mais conhecido como simplesmente "O Ritual das Injustiças". Por milênios ele foi usado ao longo da história quando uma família sofria uma grave perda em tempos de guerra. E só podia ser convocado quando o chefe de uma família puro sangue era o responsável pela morte de um filho de outra família puro sangue. Particularmente, um filho jovem.

Logo antes de encontrar-se debaixo de um pedaço grosso duma gárgula de mármore com cinco toneladas, Lucius Malfoy assassinou Percy Weasley durante uma invasão de Comensais da Morte ao Ministério da Magia. Particularmente, eu não penso que isso foi algo monstruoso. Percy era uma pequena mosca ranhosa. Lucius só havia o matado porque ele estava parado em seu caminho e o senhor Malfoy sempre odiou dizer "Com Licença".

De qualquer maneira, temos de admitir, Narcisa sempre foi uma bruxa esperta. Se ela aprendeu algo durante seus anos como esposa de um Comensal, era sempre ficar do lado que vence. Uma aliança matrimonial com uma famosa família puro-sangue do lado Luz salvaria a reputação Malfoy... e sem mencionar a fortuna deles. Também tinha a questão da impressionante expressiva fertilidade Weasley. Com ela a continuação da Dinastia Malfoy já estava assegurada. Sim, uma vez que seu amado Draco casasse com a pequena coelha ruiva, o nome Malfoy seria limpo e renovado. Ninguém poderia parar o Ritual das Injustiças. Nem mesmo o pegajoso mestiço Potter. Nenhum herói pode lutar contra magia antiga.

DE QUALQUER MANEIRA, VOLTEMOS AO ST. MUNGO'S.

"Ginny me ama"

"Esta não é a questão, cara." Ron disse tristemente, cabisbaixo. "Ninguém pôde competir com o Ritual."

"Claro que não, já que estive num maldito coma o tempo todo. Mas Ginny e eu iremos nos casar."

"Você chegou a lhe PERGUNTAR, cara?"

"Nós tínhamos um...entendimento a respeito."

"Uh-huh."

"Eu tinha pegado há pouco tempo a aliança de minha mãe no meu cofre no Gringotes. Estava no meu bolso..."

"Mas você chegou a perguntar se ela queria casar com você, Harry?"

"Eu disse a vocês - nós tínhamos um encontro no Beco Diagonal. Eu iria fazer o pedido assim que derrotasse Voldemort."

"Isto não é um compromisso mágico," Lupin suspirou. "Você nunca chegou a dizer aos pais dela as suas intenções, não é?"

" Mas TODO MUNDO sabia o que eu sinto pela Ginny."

"Não importa." Ron disse afundando-se na cama ao lado da de seu melhor amigo. "O compromisso não foi reconhecido pelo mundo bruxo."

Okay. Então, esta é a parte onde nós deixamos Harry por um momento. Ele está a ponto de chorar. Ele não ira se casar com a garota de seus sonhos. Blá..blá..bla.! Todo este sentimentalismo barato me faz ter ganas de vomitar. Se você não se importar, vamos deixar dissolver um par de semanas. Nosso destemido grifinório babaca esteve enclausurado no Grimmauld Place com o lobisomem Lupin e um psicótico elfo doméstico chamado Dobby.

Srta. Ginevra Weasley já tinha feito uma visita ao nosso herói sentimental. Ela parecia ter chorado até lhe saltarem os olhos para fora, e bem, acredite em mim, isto parecia pior nela. Ao chorar os ruivos ficam semelhantes a ratos, se você quer a minha opinião.

"Harry" ela choramingou no ombro dele. "Eu não posso me casar com ele. Ele é horrendo."

"Você não irá se casar com ele, amor. Não mesmo." Harry sussurrou com seriedade.

Eu estou certa que neste momento eles haviam se beijado desesperadamente, apaixonadamente. Perdoem-me enquanto eu vomito.

Mas nada disso adiantou. Todos os soluços, protestos e sussurros apaixonados no escuro não significaram nada no fim.

A coelha Weasley contemplou os olhos esmeraldas de seu Verdadeiro Amor e chorou em desespero absoluto.

" Por que você somente não me PERGUNTOU, Harry?"

"Tudo irá ficar bem, querida. Nós só temos que fugir."

"Não, nós não podemos. O Ritual fica firmado uma vez que a família prejudicada aceite."

Até mesmo se ele fosse um chato aborrecedor, você teria que sentir pena da ingenuidade absoluta de Harry sobre as tradições bruxas. Ele podia guiar uma Firebolt com uma habilidade incontável e graciosidade, mas a infeliz criação trouxa deu a ele uma completa ignorância sobre sua herança mágica. Era totalmente leigo quando se tratava dos nossos costumes. Pobre garoto.

"Bom, nós só teremos que nós casar por meios trouxas, isto é tudo."

"Harry, você não entende. Quando uma família bruxa invoca o Rito, isto se.."

"Sim, sim. Isto se torna sagrado. Que seja."

"Oh Merlin.." Ela começou a chorar novamente. "Eu odeio Draco! Eu não quero casar com ele! Tendo-o.. me _tocando_! Eu só quero você, Harry! Só você!"

"Por Merlin, não chore, Gin!"

(Se você não se incomodar, eu acho que já assisti o bastante. Isto é muito repugnante.) È suficiente dizer que estas sentimentais cenas se repetiram, nauseantemente, pelas próximas poucas semanas. Finalmente, a coelha gorda Matriarca Weasley, ela mesma, se viu forçada a intervir.

"Harry, você sabe que é como um filho pra mim, mas eu devo pedir a você que pare de ver Ginny."

Oh, vejam! Esta foi a Mamãe Weasley, cortando as azas dele pra cima de sua filha.

"Harry, desculpe-me, mas Gina irá se casar com Draco, e você deve dar a ela uma chance de se acostumar com a idéia."

Harry estremeceu por completo, a cabeça dele gritando em descrença. "Como você pôde aceitar uma coisa com essa, Sra. Weasley? Você, de todas as pessoas... Você sabe o quanto Gina me ama."

"Não se recusa "In Verto", Harry. Se um filho ou filha está descompromissado, não a coisas como a recusa. O noivado entre Draco e Gina tornou-se uma ligação mágica assim que Narcisa fez o pedido timbrado com o brasão Malfoy." A velha Weasley parecia cansada e derrotada, como ele.

"Mas Draco menospreza Ginny. Ele irá fazer a vida dela um inferno."

"Não exagere, Harry. Draco e Gina irão fazer isso dar certo, eu estou segura disso."

Harry pensou que todos os Weasley estavam tornando-se insanos. De todas as pessoas que se deixam cair nessa ligação anciã infernal quem poderia acreditar que ocorreria com pessoas sensatas como Arthur e Molly?

Bom, eu concordo completamente com Potter. Não há maneiras de Draco Malfoy ter dois alfinetes de preocupação com Ginevra Weasley. Draco nunca amou ninguém, exceto a mãe dele e seu velho dragão de pelúcia chamado Poo-Poo.

No caso de você estar se perguntando, meu nome é Pansy Parkinson. Eu tenho amado Draco por toda a minha vida, embora eu nunca tivesse nenhum tipo de ilusão de um dia ele me amar de volta. Quando eu tinha 11 anos, o Chapéu Seletor tentou me colocar na Lufa-Lufa, e eu ameacei tirá-lo da minha cabeça e vomitar dentro da borda. A ameaça surtiu muito bem, obrigada. Então, eu estive na Sonserina onde pude ficar perto do meu Draquinho.

Foram sete anos de básico, unilateral e completo amor. Como a maioria dos objetos elevados em adoração, Draco estava bem ciente do poder dele sobre mim. E teve o cuidado de manter isso vivo e forte, lançando aqui e ali um osso metafórico pra mim. Ele me convidou para ir ao baile durante o quarto ano. Depois, era eu quem ele chamava para um amasso quando estava ficando entediado.

Como diz aquela antiga expressão trouxa. – Ele dizia "Pule!" e eu perguntava "Que altura?".

Draco ficou furioso quando a mãe efetivamente o uniu à Weasley pelo resto da vida natural dele.

"Ela é abominável, Pans. Ela tem aquele cabelo asqueroso! E SARDAS!"

"Meu pobre Draquinho!"

"Eu me recuso a tocar naquela pequena megera!" Ele dizia, furioso, no quarto dele na mansão. "Eles esperam que eu faça SEXO com aquela criatura?"

Como sempre, eu o chamei para descasar a cabeça no meu colo, então eu poderia brincar com seu cabelo platinado. Circe! Eu amava aquele cabelo! Eu sempre soube que provavelmente nunca me casaria com Draco, a menos que houvesse uma reviravolta total. Os Parkinsons eram ricos e importantes – mas as ambições de Lucius estiveram sempre prevenidas em um contrato entre nossas famílias. O Sr. Malfoy tinha sonhos de realizar uma grande aliança entre seu Draco e uma grande e antiga família de puros-sangues franceses.

Pobre Lucius... Nada trabalhou do jeito que ele queria no final, não é?

"Ela é horrorosa, Pans!" Draco estava quase choramingando agora.

"Sim, eu sei."  
"Eles realmente esperam que eu me case com uma sobra do Potty?"

Ele parecia absolutamente patético, lamentando-se no meu colo como um primeranista lufa-lufa.

Meu coração apertou-se por ele, meu pobre Draquinho.

E foi aqui, quando eu decidi que usaria a Poção.   
--  
PRIMEIRO DIA.  
"Parkinson, sua vaca! O que você quer?"

"Que saudação encantadora, Potter."

Ele tinha concordado em me ver nas ruínas daquela Mansão Black, Grimmauld Place. Ele parecia uma merda, eu devo admitir. Estava amarrotado, seus olhos vermelhos nas bordas, e ele não devia cortar o cabelo há meses.

"Só vá direto ao ponto."

Então, eu fui. Admiti para ele o que eu nunca tinha dito a nenhuma outra alma viva. Eu disse o quanto amava Draco Malfoy. E como doeu perder as esperanças de tê-lo comigo.

Potter somente me olhou com descrença, e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que nós estávamos naquela sala de estar velha, enorme, severa, enquanto virávamos uma garrafa cara de uísque de fogo.

Esta foi uma coisa engraçada. Eu quero dizer, Potter e eu nunca trocamos uma palavra educada durante todos nossos anos em Hogwarts. Admito que eu tenha sido uma vaca sórdida, mas ele também nunca teve alguma gentileza com sonserinos. Bem, e aqui estamos, praticamente juntando nossos amores perdidos. Miséria realmente gosta de companhia.

Nós estávamos suficientemente bêbados quando Potter finalmente pronunciou com dificuldade, "Sério, Parkinson. Porque você realmente está aqui?"

Um pouco alegre, eu tirei dois frascos de dentro das minhas vestes, "Você vê isto? Você sabe o que é?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia, Parkinson. Quer mais uísque de fogo?"

"Sim, que inferno!"

Depois de mais um gole de uísque, eu entreguei a ele um dos fracos antigos. "Escute, Potter. Esta é uma poção muito rara e inestimável."

"E daí? Qual é a novidade?"

"Maldição sangrenta, você pareceu o Snape falando isso."

"Não pareci." Potter retrucou, mordido.

Eu fiquei triste por um momento pensando no meu diretor de casa que estava sendo tratado no setor de Danos Permanentes causados por Feitiços no St. Mungo's.

"De qualquer maneira, o que há de tão maravilhoso nessa poção em particular e por que eu deveria me preocupar?"

"Isto é um segredo da família Parkinson."

"Só pra você saber – ouvir as palavras 'segredo de família' e 'poção rara' me fazem ficar um pouco nervoso, Parkinson."

"Isto é o que nós precisamos, Potter."

"Do que você está falando?"

Eu tive uma ancestral que foi totalmente brilhante. Ela fez várias coisas, mas essa aqui foi sua obra-prima . Ela não falava latim antigo ou novo... Francamente ela não fez nada falando-as, mas o fez em inglês. Ela nomeou suas poções adequadamente. Esta em particular é uma chamada "Loveless Haze". Uma poção do amor reversa, em outras palavras.

"Potter", disse diretamente encarando seus olhos, nublando-os. "È nisso que se resume o amor, não é? Eu estou miserável. Você está miserável. **Eles estão** miseráveis. A coisa inteira dói."

"Você está me ouvindo questionar?"

"Mas a pior parte é saber que a pessoa que nós amamos não está feliz. Não há nenhuma esperança para eles, Draco ou a Weas- Ginny."

Harry suspirou. "Sim."

"O que você acha se pudesse fazer, então, Draco amar Gina como você ama? E se eu pudesse fazer Ginny adorar Draco como eu o adoro?"

O silêncio poderia ter rachado o cômodo ao meio, eu juro.

"Esta poção pode fazer isto?"

"Bom, isto serve como um condutor, realmente. Isto leva o amor e o transfere para outro coração e outro corpo. Draco terá os sentimentos de Harry Potter por Ginny Weasley. E Ginny amará Draco com todo o meu coração. Isto era uma metáfora, a propósito."

"Isso soa como algum tipo de merda de Artes das Trevas pra mim, Parkison."

"Isto é uma poção com boas intenções, então neste senso, ela não é das Trevas. Okay, sim, ela é considerada das Trevas porque pode danificar permanentemente quem a bebe."

"Espere, deixe-me entender.. Eu devo beber algo velho, feito por uma mistura ilegal das Trevas e possivelmente morrerei... pelo o que mesmo?"

"Fazer Ginny viver alegremente desde então."

Viu, isto é o que acontece quando você é um total idiota apaixonado. Você deseja felicidade para aquela pessoa, não importando quanta dor você sofrerá.

"Eu estou bêbado o suficiente pra acreditar em você, Parkison."

Um momento depois, nós estávamos virando nossos frágeis frascos como se eles contivessem cordiais sucos de cereja.

"Só mais uma coisa. Talvez haja alguns efeitos colaterais."

"E só AGORA você me diz?"

"Possivelmente nós teremos durante poucos dias a experiência do que os trouxas chamam de sintomas de abstinência."

"De qualquer maneira, nada pode me fazer sentir pior do que eu me sinto agora, lady."

Potter não tinha idéia de quão errada as palavras dele estavam.  
--  
SEGUNDO DIA

"Aargh!" Ele continuamente dizia dentro da elegante privada de ônix. "Só me deixe morrer, agora!"

"Bom, pelo menos me agradeça por segurar sua cabeça, Potter."

"Vamos só esperar pela sua vez!" ele vomitava novamente. . "Blearghhh!"

"Ah, este é o espírito! Ponha todo seu amor pela Weasleyzette pra fora! Ela sempre ME fez querer vomitar."

"Que infernos tinha naquela maldita poção?"

"Hmm, deixe me ver.. Ranho de Dragão, lágrimas de fênix, excremento de unicórnio ressecado. Só materiais raros, caros e bonitos, Potter."

""Blearghhhh!"  
--  
TERCEIRO DIA  
"Blarghhh"

"O que você estava dizendo, Parkinson?"

"Só segure minha cabeça, seu grifinório babaca."

"Por falar nisso, eu não estou vendo as cores da Sonserina no seu vômito. Estou chocado!"

"Vá se ferrar! Blaaarghhh!"

"Sabe, como nós estamos falando disso, eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa. Você realmente era uma Comensal da Morte ou o quê?"

"Claro que eu era uma Comensal, seu idiota. Eu tinha alguma escolha? Blaarghh!"

Instalou-se um silencio atormentador. Embora eu estivesse como muita vontade de morrer ali mesmo, naquele elegante chão de mármore do banheiro, achei que era melhor explicar completamente a coisa sobre ser Comensal.

"Veja, Potter. Eu era do mais baixo escalão. Eu nunca seqüestrei, matei ou torturei alguém. Colocando em termos trouxas, eu fazia as fotocópias e levava os cafés."

"È interessante a mania constante que você tem de colocar as coisas em termos trouxas. Alguém quase pensaria que você **gosta** deles.

"Cale a boca."

"Faça-me calar, Parkinson."  
--  
QUARTO DIA.

Em algum momento da história, eu me mudei para o Grimmauld Place, número 12. Havia bastantes quartos vazios, e fazia muito sentido eu ficar lá, uma vez que nós dois havíamos reagido tão mal a poção. E também não era como se eu tivesse algum outro lugar pra ir. Embora, nós, os comensais da morte mais fracos, tenhamos ganhado anistia total de um ministério pós-guerra cansado, meus pais tinham sido mortos e a nossa Mansão foi vendida para a indenização. Pouquíssimas pessoas estavam interessadas em contratar uma ex-Comensal da Morte Junior... até mesmo por salários miseráveis.

Em outras palavras, eu não arrumaria emprego nem para lavar banheiros em Hogsmead.

"Como você se sente hoje?" Potter me perguntou na hora do café da manhã.

Só o pensamento de comer algo como torradas e chá me fazia enjoar. "Eu acho que nós já passamos a pior fase." Disse sentindo uma dor sombria.

"Eu me sinto.. vazio." Ele sorriu, cansado. "Não só no meu estomago. Em tudo... Como se eu tivesse perdido algo."

"Eu sei."

"Você também?"

"Sim." E não havia mais nada a ser dito. Nós dois sabíamos o que tínhamos perdido. Sabíamos o que a droga daquele vazio significava.

"Então, nós deveríamos ir e ver se, você sabe, deu certo?"

Suspirei. "Esta é a parte mais dolorosa."

"Por quê?" Deu uma pequena pausa desajeitada. "Oh, merda. O que você esqueceu de me dizer, Parkinson? Nós iremos perder nossos cabelos e ganhar rabos?"

"Não."

"Então, o que é?"

Se a poção trabalhou corretamente, Draco e Ginny iram repentinamente, inexplicavelmente encontrar dentro deles o amor um pelo o outro. "Potter, o que acontecerá com você, se isso deu certo, quando encontrar a Weas-Ginny novamente?"

"Eu estarei feliz por ela."

"Sim, certo. Mas o que você irá sentir?"

"Eu não entendi."

"Você sabe o que as pessoas infelizes dizem quando acabam suas histórias de amor furadas? Qual realmente é a merda que eles sempre dizem? _'Toda vez que eu ver meu maravilho querido Ursinho, Eu cairei de amores por ele novamente! '_".

Potter somente me encarou, receoso. "Maldição dos Infernos."  
--  
QUINTO DIA

Este era o dia que nós veríamos se a "Loveless Haze" realmente havia trabalhado direito. Nós teríamos que testar isso em primeira mão, é claro.

"Dobby ter informação para Mestre Harry Potter," declarou o irritante pequeno elfo doméstico. Os olhos de bola de golfe dele brilhavam em adoração. "Os Wheezy e a antiga família de Dobby irão almoçar hoje no Beco Diagonal!"

Eu devo admitir que, de longe, a criatura parecia bem mais feliz do que quando ela trabalhava para os Malfoys. Por alguma estranha razão, aquela coisa parecia gostar de mim.

"Pansy do Mestre Draco está bem em Grimmauld Place?"

"Não é tão ruim." De fato, aquele lugar velho e escuro estava começando a me conquistar. Quando Potter e eu estávamos doentes do estômago, passávamos horas vadiando pela imensa biblioteca. Às vezes, o lobisomem chato aparecia vagando por lá pegando alguns poucos livros, mas ele nunca ficava muito tempo. Era como se ele soubesse que estávamos lamentando e quisesse ficar fora do nosso caminho. Quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais eu tenho que admitir que ele era um companheiro bastante decente. Eu gostaria de ter sido mais agradável com ele durante meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

Potter me tirou de meus pensamentos, e colocou algo sedoso sobre os meus cotovelos.

"Uma capa de invisibilidade! Todo este tempo você teve uma maldita capa de invisibilidade?"

Potter somente sorriu, e isso era bonito de se ver. "Você teria usado para espiar, com todos esses anos na Sonserina."

"Cale a Boca."

"Certo."

Mas a leveza toda se esvaiu imediatamente assim que chegamos perto do restaurante no Beco Diagonal. Amontoados em baixo da capa, nos posicionamos num lugar perto da janela. Naturalmente, Narcisa havia escolhido a melhor mesa do estabelecimento. Ela e Molly Weasley conversavam se não animadamente, pelo menos, amigavelmente. Draco e Gina, por outro lado, só trocavam tímidos e tentativos sorrisos. A poção tinha dado certo!

Draco passou para Ginny a salada e seus dedos acidentalmente tocaram-se. Ambos ruborizaram automaticamente, ficando absolutamente adoráveis. Potter não conseguia tirar os olhos da Weasleyzette. Eu encarava Draco, cobiçosa.

"Oh, infernos!" A realização nos adoeceu. Potter e Eu estagnamos completamente e totalmente. Nós tínhamos caído de amor novamente.  
--  
SEXTO DIA  
"Então, você estaria interessada em trabalhar pra mim, Parkison?" Ele me perguntou repentinamente à tarde.

"Fazendo o quê, Potter? Ajudando a escrever suas memórias?"

"Por favor. Isto é só porque você é muito boa em organizar as coisas."

"Você quer dizer que eu sou uma cadela mandona?"

"Isto também." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu me acostumei em ter você por perto. E mais, você sabe todo tipo de coisas sobre a 'agradável' sociedade do Mundo Bruxo. E eu sou tão inepto que poderia realmente ter algum treinamento."

"Isso seria realmente acreditável, se eu não soubesse que você pouco se importa com a etiqueta da Sociedade Bruxa." Zombei.

"Okay, okay. É agradável ter alguém com quem conversar. Alguém que entenda o que eu estou sentindo." Ele olhava furtivamente para uma fotografia bruxa da pequena Weasleyzette. A fotografia continuava piscando, insolente, para ele. Era patético, realmente.

"Você é um cachorrinho do amor, Potter."

"E você, Parkison?" Ele rolou os olhos, enquanto meus dedos traçavam círculos preguiçosos suavemente na superfície verde-desbotada do velho dragão de pelúcia roubado. "Somos um par totalmente patético."  
--

SÉTIMO DIA  
Então, Potter e eu lastimávamos pelo Grimmauld Place, que eu devo admitir, tem o ambiente perfeito para quem quer entrar em depressão. Também era o lugar perfeito para a mais popular e mais procurada celebridade do mundo mágico esconder-se de seu adorado público. De qualquer maneira, as paranóicas proteções colocadas em volta da casa mantinham qualquer coruja indesejada do lado de fora. Era uma maneira amável de manter o mundo à distancia.

Lupin tinha começado a suspeitar de algo, mas como típico grifinório, ele continuou tentando nos dar espaço.

Potter esteve mal-humorado o dia inteiro. Tinha uma vaga expressão assombrosa na face quando caminhou até a lareira carregando um pouco de pó-de-flu.

"Está na hora de sentir alguma coisa." Ele disse. E eu só entendi a próxima coisa que ele disse. "Puddleduck's!"

A próxima coisa que sei, é que havia o seguido em sua viagem de flu até uma decadente livraria quase vazia, exceto pelos vários inconscientes, bruxos velhos. Alguns tropeções e passos a diante, encontrei o idiota quando ele emergia nas ruas de Liverpool.

Poucos tempo depois, ele parou em frente a um mal-encarado pub trouxa. Potter cuidadosamente removeu seu sobretudo para revelar uma camiseta do Manchester United. Com um sorriso convencido, entrou no precário edifício.

Nem meio segundos depois, ouvi uma familiar voz gritar: "Owen¹ é uma garotinha."  
Claro, eu tive que intervir. Estando num estabelecimento habitado exclusivamente por versões trouxas de Crabbles, Goyles e Flints. Foi bem trabalhoso aturdir todo mundo ali, com um feitiço, e puxar Potter pra fora daquele ringue de luta. Antes disso, ele era uma real bagunça de sangue.

"O que você pensa pra fazer aquilo?" ele protestou, indignado. "Eu estava me divertindo."

Aparentemente, eu não tinha entendido a essência daquilo. Potter queria que aqueles trouxas desordeiros batessem nele até botar seu esôfago pra fora. Ele queria algo que lhe tirasse o abatimento interior.

"Toda vez que eu amo algo, eles sempre a tiram de mim." Murmurou antes de desmaiar.  
--

OITAVO DIA  
Na edição matinal do Profeta Diário vinha uma cobertura sobre as núpcias Weasley-Malfoy. Eu dei uma olhada rápida na fotografia onde Draco beijava a mão da Weaslleyzete, que ria timidamente. Doeu muito ver como ele adorava a noiva. Ele nunca tinha olhado pra mim daquele jeito, com tanto calor e prazer.

Potter já tinha visto a fotografia, e estava sentado em um silêncio palpável, enquanto mexia seu mingau de aveia, sem interesse.

"Harry?" Lupin o fitava. "O que aconteceu com a sua cara?"

"Nada."

O lobisomem sabia que não iria receber uma explicação satisfatória. Ele se virou pra mim. "Srta. Parkinson, talvez você pudesse me dar alguma luz sobre o assunto."

"Que delicado da sua parte finalmente demonstrar algum interesse, Professor Lupin," eu retruquei acidamente.

"Eu estou inclinado a concordar que fui negligente," o lobisomem admitiu. "Perdoe-me, pequeno. Eu estava preocupado."

"Que seja..."  
--  
NONO DIA.  
O mundo bruxo é tão, tão civilizado. Potter e eu recebemos nossos convites para a festa de noivado. Eu sou obrigada a admitir que ele parecia muito bonito em suas caras, negras, e manuais vestes formais.

Eu digo, sem modéstias, que eu parecia bem atraente com meus cabelos pretos brilhantes presos no alto, e com minhas vestes formais azuis escuras. E eu ainda posso dizer, de qualquer maneira, que foram as mais dolorosas e malditas duas horas da minha vida.

Potter e eu chegamos separados. Quero dizer, não era como se nós realmente fossemos amigos, ou algo do tipo. Na hora que eu cheguei a Mansão Malfoy já estava lotada.

A Weasleyzette parecia adorável, eu devo admitir, toda seda e nata. Como eu podia ter achado ela feia? E Draco a contemplava com tanta adoração e desejo no olhar que eu poderia ter chorado.

Num breve momento, sozinhos, ele me confidenciou. "Nunca pensei que eu poderia sentir isso por alguém, Pans."

A Weasleyzette estava um pouco distante, rindo de alguma coisa que Harry estava dizendo. Draco continuava radiante. Isto o fazia ainda mais bonito. Aquele era o mesmo amor que fazia o Potter parecer um doente sentimental, mas em Draco me fazia sentir dor. Eu sabia que aquele vazio deveria permanecer comigo, para sempre.

Quando Draco saiu para cumprimentar outras pessoas mais importantes, eu discretamente me aproximei do casal.

"Harry," Weasleyzette estava dizendo, "Isto não é melhor?"

"O que é melhor?"

"O modo que as coisas mudaram." Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu quero dizer, o que eu sentia por você era algo como adoração de uma garotinha de escola tola."

"Ah." A voz dele parecia ter sumido, mas Weasleyzette, inconsciente disso, tagarelava.

"O que eu sinto por Draco, isso sim é algo real. Às vezes parece que nós somos almas gêmeas!"

Merlin, aquela garota nunca iria calar a boca?

"Eu estou realmente feliz por você, Gin." Ele beijou a testa dela.

Ela sorriu magnificamente, virando-se para ser abraçada pelo noivo. Draco tinha retornado com taças de champagne e plantou vários beijos possessivos no cabelo vermelho e brilhante dela.

Potter continuava sorrindo, mas era um frio, encenado sorriso. Era um sorriso de garoto de capa do Semanário das Bruxas. Um charmoso sorriso de futuro Ministro da Magia. Ele se virou pra mim com uma animação, frágil e forçada, em sua voz.

"Então, você gostaria de dar o fora daqui?"

"Potter, eu pensei que você nunca ia me perguntar."

Quando nós já estávamos na carruagem, ele perguntou. "Você gostaria de ir beber algo?"

Eu o encarei. "Não, se você estiver sugerindo retornarmos àquele pub trouxa."

"Não. Já bateram em mim o suficiente essa noite."

"Certo."  
--  
UM MÊS DEPOIS.  
Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley se casaram com toda a pompa e circunstância de um rico casamento puro-sangue. A família Weasley, como malditos cruéis que eles são, pediram ao Garoto Que Sobreviveu fazer o brinde do casamento.

A noiva nunca pareceu tão perfeitamente radiante e o noivo estava emudecido de alegria. Eles estavam tão bonitos, tão apaixonados, que aquilo parecia um tipo de conto de fadas.

Imediatamente depois da recepção, Potter e eu prolongamos até o pub "Gales Desdentado" em Islington, norte de Londres. Eu segurei as vestes dele, quando ele levantou uma cerveja e gritou. "Gunners² é uma bosta!"

Ele passou duas noites no St. Mungos's depois disso. Esperando crescer novos dentes durante todo o tempo, com Esquelesce.

Nesse ponto, Lupin finalmente tomou uma atitude. "Isto é minha culpa por negligenciar você, Harry. Estava naquela casa, lembrando de Sirius e eu pensei que você precisava de seu espaço." Ele estava praticamente lamentando-se. Acredite em mim, há poucas coisas tão arrepiantes quanto um lobisomem sentimental.

"Está tudo bem, Remus. Realmente.." Ele disse me encarando.

Honestamente, o que tem de mais em eu ter ido visitar o Potter todos os dias no hospital? Não era como se eu tivesse alguma coisa pra fazer.

Na próxima tarde, Potter recebeu alta e voltou para casa convalescendo no mais confortável sofá da sala.

"Eu estive pensando." Potter observou depois que Lupin se retirou para seus aposentos já de noite. "Eu gostaria que você parasse de me chamar de Potter."

"Só se você parar de me chamar de Parkinson."

"Feito."

"Então, nós vamos morrer ainda sentindo-nos como bosta, Harry?"

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu poderia dizer não, a dois dias atrás, mas "Loveless Haze" é uma maldição bastante cansativa depois de um tempo."

"Eu concordo."

"Então, Pansy." Ele hesitou. "Depois que eu voltar a sentir meus pés, você quer fazer algo?"

"Como o quê?" Eu me senti tendo uma conversa normal com uma cara atraente. E Harry Potter era muito atraente. Eu pude finalmente vê-lo desse modo. Era uma realização agradável.

"Eu passei praticamente minha vida inteira ouvindo alguém me dizer o que fazer. Eu nunca viajei. E nunca fiz algo somente por parecer ser divertido. Eu nunca perdi meu tempo deitado em uma piscina ou comprando coisas que eu não precisava."

"Eu já fiz, e isto é muito divertido, eu acho." Fiz uma pausa. "Então, você está me convidando?"

"Sim"

"Eu adoraria, Harry. Eu poderia fazer algo divertido agora mesmo."

"Eu acho que nós dois podemos, de fato." Ele apoiou-se melhor contra as almofadas.

Por um curto momento, minha mente recebeu um flash com a imagem de nós dois fazendo sexo frenético e selvagem em uma praia tropical deserta. Apressadamente, eu clareei minha garganta. "Eu estou cansada, como vê. Eu acredito que seja melhor eu me recolher."

"Boa Noite, Pans."

Rapidamente, meu estomago contraiu assim que eu ouvi aquele familiar apelido vindo de alguém que não era Draco. Só por um instante, eu senti novamente aquela perda. Mas então, outro flash veio em minha mente. Um ligeiramente mais velho Harry Potter dava um par de vassouras a duas, muito excitadas, crianças morenas. Eles pareciam ser gêmeos.

"Nós podemos, Mamãe?" Uma delas perguntou, virando-se pra mim.

"Hoje é o aniversário deles, antes de mais nada." Harry sorriu para mim.

Tão rápida como veio, a visão se foi. Mas eu, você sabe, acredito que a maioria das visões é uma droga. Desse jeito, vou pegar uma bola de cristal e declamar por aí como Trelawney, _'Por favor, beije o topo da minha cabeça. '_ E ainda..

Eu vaguei livremente com aquelas imagens e olhei para o sofá. Harry dormia sonorosamente. Ah, que infernos, eu encolhi os ombros. Me inclinei e o beijei na boca. Os lábios deles estavam suscetíveis e mornos, até mesmo enquanto dormia. E num impulso de momento, eu meio que esperei ele murmurar "Gin!" em meio ao sono.

Eu me separei, culpada, e rastejei pra fora da sala.

"Deixe os ter as vassouras, Pans, querida." Ele murmurou dormindo.

Eu congelei. O que o quê? Nada. O lugar estava novamente com seus gentis, ritmados sons. Obviamente eu criei aquilo na minha mente. Honestamente, eu tenho uma imaginação traidora às vezes.

Eu quero dizer, francamente. Fazer sexo numa praia com Harry Potter? Casar com Potter? Ter filhos com Potter? Potter me chamar de "querida" em seus sonhos?

Dê-me um soco! Eu não acreditei nisso nem por um minuto. Nem por um mísero minuto.  
Honestamente. Eu não estou brincando. Isso é somente uma carga de desatino. Sentimental, fantasia desejada.

Eu quero dizer, se eu vou acreditar numa droga de visão sentimental, realmente eu posso ser uma Lufa-Lufa...

Ah, Cale a boca.

**N/T: ¹ Liverpool e Manchester são dois times de futebol europeus que são extremamente rivais. E o Owen é um dos "heróis" mais famosos do Liverpool. ****  
****Dá pra entender a Missão suicida do Harry?****  
****² Gunners é uma das maneiras que se chamam o time do The Arsenal, um time de futebol inglês muito prestigiado em Inslington. ****  
****Espero que tenham gostado da fic!****  
****Agradecimentos para a minha adorável beta May-Aluada! ****  
****Beijos e Comentem!****  
**


End file.
